El amigo de mi hermano
by Carla Mikaelson
Summary: ¿Que pasa si descubrís a tu novio con otra persona en la cama? Que sucederá cuando conozcas al amigo de tu hermano, y si el deseo puede mas. ¿del deseo puede surgir el amor?...(TN) tu nombre, es una historia donde vos sos la protagonista... Originalmente pensado como un Imagina.
1. Chapter 1

**Originalmente, lo pensé como un imagina, pero esta muy bueno para hacerlo de algunos cap no se todabia, depende si dejan o no reviews (para yo saber si les interesa)**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Todos humanos.**

**(TN)= TU NOMBRE...ES LO QUE SERIA UN OC, PERO EN VEZ DE DARLE UN NOMBRE AL PERSONAJE CADA UNA QUE LO LEA SERÁ LA PROTAGONISTA.**

* * *

Estaba en mi casa aburrida, sin saber que hacer, cuando decidí ir a darle una sorpresa a mi novio Edward, tal vez lo podía convencer de ir a bailar juntos a festejar mi ultima materia, ayer no pude ir a verlo debido a que tuve un parcial en la facultad, y fue definitivo para terminar mi carrera de pediatra.

Me puse un vestido negro corto, con unos zapatos negros, me deje el pelo suelto, maquillaje me puse en tonos claros.

Antes de salir de casa, recibí una llamada de mi hermano mayor Emmett, diciéndome que iba a salir a bailar a Olimpics, que unos amigos vinieron del extranjero a vivir con el, mientras buscaban un lugar para vivir, incluido su novia, así que le dije que iba a la casa de Edward a buscarlo y luego ibamos.

Sali de mi apartamento, tome mi Audi TT blanco, y me dirigí a su casa, me tomo unos 20 minutos, ya que el no vivía cerca mio, cuando entre vi a sus padres.

-Hola (TN) como estas?- preguntaron amablemente.

-bien, esta Edward?- pregunte.

-no sabemos, recién llegamos, subí y fíjate-

-ok, gracias- subí corriendo lo mas rápido que permitían mis tacos. Cuando llegue note que estaba su música prendida, así que si tocaba no me iba a escuchar, abrí la puerta despacio, haciendo lo posible para no asustarlo, y darle una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo. El estaba recostado sobre su cama y arriba follándoselo estaba la que creí mi amiga, Jessica, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, no me moleste en cerrar la puerta, salí corriendo.

-¿estaba Edward, querida?- pregunto su madre, acercándose a mi mientras subía a mi auto.

-si estaba- dije tratando de no llorar en frente de ella.

-¿no va a salir con vos hoy?-

-no, ni hoy ni nunca, adiós Esme- Entre a mi auto, pise el acelerador a fondo y salí, quería llorar, gritar, necesitaba a mi hermano, no me importaba que estaba en un boliche.

Llegue a Olimpics, 15 minutos después, en la entrada estaba mi mejor amigo James, me acerque a el, me pregunto que pasaba, le dije que al día siguiente valla a mi casa y hablábamos mejor, me dejo pasar encontré a mi hermano en la zona VIP, se estaba besando con una chica que parecía modelo, me limpie mi garganta para hacerme notar, cuando mi hermano giro sonrió, pero segundos después al notar mi rostro, se puso serio. Me llevo a un rincón, dejando a la chica y un par de personas paradas ahí con la boca abierta, me hizo sentar.

-me vas a decir ya que te pasa hermanita-

-mejor hablamos luego, hay mucha gente, están tu amigos- dije tratando de evadir el tema, había venido decidida a contarle, pero ahora tenia miedo.

-me importa una mierda, me decís ya que te pasa- rugió, y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el me abrazo.

-encontré a Edward en la cama con Jessica, pero el no me vio.- el se puso rígido, pero no hizo nada, lo que me resulto rato, se limito a abrazarme.

-no te preocupes hermosa, vamos a divertirnos, sabes que estoy con vos siempre hermanita- yo asentí y le di una sonrisa, fue una sonrisa pobre, pero una sonrisa al fin.- te voy a presentar a mis amigos- dijo, yo asentí.

Nos levantamos, y nos acercamos a una mesa llena de personas.

-Chicos, les presento a mi hermana (TN) McCarty, ellos son mis amigos, Alice y su novio Jasper, Jasper es el hermano de mi novia Rosalie- yo sonrei la novia de mi hermano, era muy hermosa,- el es Laurent, y su prima Victoria, quien es la novia de el de seguridad de la puerta-ahí grite.

-vos sos novia de James- Grite, una octava mas alto de mi volumen normal, ella me miro sin entender y asintió, y hablando del aludido hizo presencia.

-que se cuentan- dijo James acercándose a nosotros, pero freno cuando vio mi cara.-¿Que paso?- pregunto mirando a todos y freno su vista en mi.

-¿Como es eso que tenes novia?,-dije señalando a la señorita,-¿y tu mejor amiga es la ultima en enterarse?- dije poniendo mis manos en mis caderas. El me miro apenado.

-Si te digo, que sos mi mejor amiga, en realidad, mi hermana mas bonita, y mi preferida- dijo con sus ojos de cachorrito.

-la próxima no te salvas ni con tus patéticos ojos de perrito mojado- dije haciéndome la enojada, jalandole la oreja suavemente, mientras los amigos de mi hermano reían.

-bueno basta de bobadas,- dijo mi hermano- el es Jacob, el primo de Jasper y Rose- dijo señalando al Dios que tenia a menos de dos metros míos, no estaba segura si estaba soñando, o ese bombón estaba realmente ahí.

-¿que les parece si tomamos algo?, yo invito hoy- dijo James, muy pocos sabían, pero en realidad era también el dueño del boliche. Todos asentimos y el se fue a buscar bebidas, nos pusimos a hablar y tomar mientras, nos conocíamos, rápidamente me hice amiga de todos, pero yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Jacob.

Después de horas y horas tomando, Taylor, me invito a bailar, estaba bastante borracha, solo nos habíamos quedado nosotros dos en la mesa, todos se habían ido para diferentes lados, los temas que pasaban eran muy movidos, bailaba pegado a su cuerpo, el tenia sus manos en mi cadera, y varias veces yo lleve mis manos su cabello. No se en que momento sucedió, pero tenia mis pecho apoyado en el suyo, mi manos en su cabello desordenandolo, el llevo sus manos a mi cola, mientras apretaba un poco con sus manos, no se si fue el o yo, quien tomo la iniciativa y nos besábamos con desesperación, como si de ese beso dependiera mi vida, sentí su erección presionando en mi estomago, y fue mi perdición.

-vamos...a...mi...casa...- dije entre beso y beso, el asintió. Tome su mano y rápidamente salimos del boliche, lo guíe rápidamente a mi auto, no se si por la descesperacion, o el deseo el 10 minutos estábamos en mi subiendo el ascensor de mi apartamento.

A penas se cerro la puerta Jacob me presiono contra una de las paredes, devorando mi boca, y mi cuello, yo no podía parar de gemir.

-para donde- pregunto.

-ningún lado conteste- el me miro extrañado.

Me aleje de el, saliendo del ascensor, llegue a la puerta única de ese piso,-mi apartamento- puse mi huella en el visor, y puse la llave, y lo invite a entrar, a penas entro me presiono en la puerta, mis piernas se ajustaron en su cintura, mientras me besaba ferozmente, ahuecaba sus manos en mis pechos, haciéndome gemir, el me saco mi vestido, dejándome solo en ropa interior, entre cada beso, lo guié a mi habitación.

-Quiero que me folles Jacob, ya-" susurre, inclinándome y poniendo mi mano en su pecho. Sus labios encerraron a los míos en un beso caliente.

Rompí el beso, jadeando. el sonrió, sacudí mis caderas contra su bulto, en sus pantalones vaqueros, apretándome contra él, deleitándome con el placer de la fricción creada, mientras tiraba de su camisa, y la arrojaba a un lado de la habitación, pase mis manos por su pecho, sintiendo, explorando, mientras se inclinaba la cabeza para chupar y mordisquear mi cuello, él me besaba mientras sus caderas giraban contra las mías, con una mano que sostenía mis muñecas mientras, que con la otra tocaba mi coño, a través del encaje, sintiendo lo mojada que estaba para el, gemí, arqueando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, con ganas de más, necesitaba sentir mas.

El rió entre dientes, su dulce aliento sobre mi cuerpo, era muy difícil de soportar, mientras el me tenia presionada sobre la cama.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, pensé que iba a desmayarme por el intenso deseo que sentía. "No me jodas", jadee. Me retorcía debajo de él, la carne entre mis piernas doloridas por la necesidad.

El saco rápidamente mi ropa interior y me dejo desnuda para el, bajo su rostro a mi sexo, y lo empezó a acariciar, separo los labios, y soplo haciéndome ver las estrellas, comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, hacia círculos muy lentos, y jugaba con su lengua, cuando empezó a devorar mi coño, apoye un codo sobre la cama, y lleve mi otra mano a su cabello, mientras iba creciendo mi orgasmo, el introdujo dos dedos, y le siguió un tercero, mi mano jugaba con su pelo, mientras lo tironeaba haciéndolo gemir mas fuerte.

-ahh por dios! Jacob mas- pedía, este hombre me estaba volviendo loca, el seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro mio, mas y mas fuerte, no pude contenerme y mi orgasmo estallo mas fuerte que nunca.

Cuando mi orgasmo bajo de intensidad, abrí los ojos y note que el me miraba con mucha intensidad, se posiciono sobre mi, -no se en que momento se había desnudado- su larga polla dura que recorría mis labios, el jugaba con migo, y yo no podía soportar la necesidad.

Él gimió de placer mientras se deslizaba dentro mio, sus manos se movían acariciando suavemente mi trasero, poco a poco entrando y saliendo de mi calor. mis ojos casi enrollado en la cabeza en el grado de tensión que era, gemí con fuerza cuando finalmente se deslizó dentro mio, mis caderas se arquearon para cumplir con la suya.

- más rápido, Taylor más fuerte. Fóllame.- grite, salió y entró de vuelta con rapidez. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras mis caderas se unían a su ritmo.

-tus ojos... ábrelos(TN)-dijo sin voz, moviéndose más rápido., negué con la cabeza débilmente.

-Ábrelos -exigió.

-Me vengo.- susurre sin aliento. El gimió y bombeó sus caderas aún más rápido.

-Ábrelos y córrete para mí, bebé.- dijo presionando su frente con la mía. Me mordí el labio. No quería correrme tan pronto.

-Quiero ver esos ojos cuando te corras en mí, ábrelos...por favor —rogó y no me pude negar.

Abrí los ojos, me miraba con tanta intensidad, quise volver a cerrarlos cuando me contraje a su alrededor, el siguió bombeando fuertemente, y como si nos hubiesemos coordinado, nuestros orgasmos estallaron tan fuertes, y gritamos nuestros nombres, el rodó atrayéndome a su cuerpo, y caímos dormidos del cansancio, con el aun dentro mio.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?. Pienso hacer varios caps mas, como una historia.**

**SI dejan Reviews, me alientan a continuar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Originalmente, lo pensé como un imagina, pero esta muy bueno para hacerlo de algunos cap no se todabia, depende si dejan o no reviews (para yo saber si les interesa)**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Todos humanos.**

**(TN)= TU NOMBRE...ES LO QUE SERIA UN OC, PERO EN VEZ DE DARLE UN NOMBRE AL PERSONAJE CADA UNA QUE LO LEA SERÁ LA PROTAGONISTA.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con ruidos, en la puerta de mi dormitorio, lentamente abrí los ojos, y me di cuenta que estaba sobre alguien, los acontecimientos del día anterior inundaron mi cabeza, no entendía por que, Edward tuvo que engañarme así, yo realmente lo quería, no puedo mentir diciendo que lo amaba, por que realmente no lo hacia, en cambio, cuando conocí a Jacob anoche, mi aliento se corto, y mi corazón se contrajo, y mi estomago parecía como si tuviese miles de mariposas, no puedo decir que lo amo, por que no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero empece a sentir cosas por el al segundo de haberlo visto.

Volví a escuchar golpes en la puerta y salí de mis pensamientos, me levante rápido tratando de no despertar al dios que había en mi cama, por que sabia que la única persona que tenia llave y su huella configurada en mi casa, era mi hermano, y no quería que lo matara, y menos después de la noche que pasamos juntos.

-anda al comedor, me visto y voy- le dije desde atrás de mi puerta.

-apúrate que necesito hablar con vos- me sentí curiosa, por que no tenia idea de lo que quería hablar

-ok, ok, ahí voy-

Le escribí una nota a Jacob, avisándole que estaba mi hermano en el comedor, me puse un Short clásico azul, una musculosa roja con detalles en negro, unas zapatillas rojas, tome mi I-Phone de la mesa de luz, -el cual note que estaba agotado de batería-, el pelo lo peine, lo ate en una cola alta, un poco de brillo en los labios y salí de la habitación, cuando llegue al comedor, no solo note que estaba mi hermano, estaba también, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Victoria, Laurent, Victoria y James.

-¿Como están?- pregunte casualmente, tomando el cargador de mi teléfono y poniéndolo a cargar.

-¿bien vos (TN)?- pregunto James con una sonrisa picara, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

-bien, mejor que ayer, gracias por preguntar- conteste y si las miradas mataran James, ya no estaría con nosotros.

-eso es una de las cosas que venia a hablar con vos- dijo mi hermano.

-ok, ¿una de las cosas?- me preguntaba que se traía entre manos, conociéndolo como lo conocía, podía ser cualquier cosa.

-empecemos, por lo que paso ayer, así te después vamos mejorando las noticias-

-esta bien, ¿queres que te cuente ahora?- pregunte mirando a todos, no sabia cuanto podía confiar en ellos.

-si, podes confiar en todos- dijo mi hermano dándome confianza, yo asentí.

-ayer tuve el ultimo parcial de mi carrera, si lo apruebo ya puedo empezar a ejercer- ahí todos me felicitaron- gracias, como iba diciendo, se me ocurrió ir a bailar, fue antes de que me llamaras.- dije mirando a mi hermano,- decidí ir a buscar a Edward, así podíamos ir a festejar juntos, cuando llegue a su casa, Esme me atendió cuando pregunte por el, me dijo que no sabia que recién habían llegado, me ofreció subir a buscarlo, como idiota, le hice caso, escuche música así que decidí entrar, y sorprenderlo, pero me sorprendió a mi, estaba acostado en su cama, con Jessica, montándoselo, así que me fui, y el no me vio, llegue a Olimpics y ya saben el resto- cuando termine de contarles, mi hermano estaba rojo de furia, y Rosalie estaba haciéndole círculos con la mano en la espalda, tratando de calmarlo.

-lo voy a matar- rugió James y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

-hagan lo que quieran, pero quiero que me cuentes las otras noticias.- pedo, no tenia ganas de pensar en Edward.

- (TN) viste que hace casi tres meses viaje a Londres- pregunto mi hermano, yo asentí.- bueno... como...qu..que...resulta que- mi hermano tartamudeaba, así que la noticia tenia que ser grande.

-Emmett ya, ni que te fueras a casar...¿o si?- pregunte, todos rieron, mi hermano negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy embarazada- dijo Rose, y creo que quede en Shock, por que no podía responder.

-¿Hermanita?- pregunto Emmett luego de un rato, y ahí fue cuando reaccioné

-no es un chiste ¿no?- Emmett y Rose, negaron con la cabeza, en mi cara estallo una sonrisa gigante, y mi hermano saco todo el aire que tenia contenido, me levante y los abrase.

-no lo puedo creer-

-yo tampoco- dijo Emmett- Necesito pedirte un favor muy muy grande-

-¿que necesitas?- pregunte yo con miedo-

-viste que estoy remodelando mi casa-

-si, y no querías decirme por que- lo acuse y todos rieron-

-bueno, no la voy a poder terminar hasta dentro de dos meses, y necesito si Jasper, Alice y Jacob, se pueden quedar acá, mientras que buscan algo, o termino mi casa- la idea de tener a Jacob en mi casa, era demasiado tentador- ya que Laurent y Victoria se quedan con James- continuo mi hermano.

-si, no hay problema, creí que me ibas a pedir algo diferente- exclame con una cara de terror.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa- yo sonreí angelicalmente- ¿Cuando se piensa levantar Jacob?- pregunto mi hermano, y la sangre se me fue de la cara.

-he- fue mi ingeniosa respuesta y todos rieron.

-te vi salir con el anoche- mi cara fue roja automáticamente.

-ahh, creí que te habías ido- dije, luego de que me recupere de mi vergüenza.

-¿que les parece si salimos a cenar y a ver una película, así conocemos mas a tu hermana?-dijo Alice, luego de guiñarme un ojo, ya había empezado a amar a esta chica.

-buena idea- dijeron todos, se levantaron para irse, Jasper se quedo dos segundos mas y se acerco a mi.

-toma- dijo extendiéndome una bolsa- traje algo de ropa para el, nos vemos mas tarde- yo me sonroje

-gracias, hasta luego- el me sonrió y se fue junto a los demás.

Cuando terminaron de cerrar la puerta, largue el aire que había estado conteniendo, me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, moría de hambre -mucho ejercicio la noche anterior- prepare café, jugo de naranja natural, tostadas, un poco de queso, y licuado de banaba- ya que no sabia que le gustaría.

Estaba terminando de servir, cuando el apareció por la puerta.

-buenos días- dijo.

-buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?- pregunte, luego de sonreír.

-muy bien, ¿vos?- pregunto.

-perfecto- dije, gire para agarrar el café y llevarlo a la mesa.

El estaba atrás mio, tomo el café de mis manos y lo dejó en la mesa, puso sus manos al costado de mi rostro, y se fue acercando, y me beso, el beso se iba haciendo mas y mas apasionado, pero el se alejo.

-necesito hablar con vos (TN)- dijo apoyando su frente en la mía.

-¿acerca de que?- pregunte, con miedo.

-(...)-

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?. Pienso hacer varios caps mas, como una historia.**

**SI dejan Reviews, me alientan a continuar.**

**¿Les gusta que sea una historia (TN o cambio y lo hago Bella)?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Originalmente, lo pensé como un imagina, pero esta muy bueno para hacerlo de algunos cap no se todabia, depende si dejan o no reviews (para yo saber si les interesa)**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Todos humanos..**

**(TN)= TU NOMBRE...ES LO QUE SERIA UN OC, PERO EN VEZ DE DARLE UN NOMBRE AL PERSONAJE CADA UNA QUE LO LEA SERÁ LA PROTAGONISTA.**

**Cuando NO sea punto de vista (TN), voy a aclararlo. pero creo que voy a hacerlos todos TN, aunque nunca se sabe.**

* * *

Cuando Jacob me dijo que quería hablar con migo, me dio mucho miedo, no sabia que podía llegar a cruzar por su cabeza, tampoco quería que pensara mal de mi. Estaba metida en mis pensamientos, que no note que el me hablaba, hasta que me toco el hombro.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó.

-si, solo pensaba, ¿que decías?-

-Te pregunté si querías que nos sentáramos en el sillón, así hablamos mejor-

-claro, me parece bien-

Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones grandes, uno al lado de otro.

-Quiero decirte algo, pero no quiero que me interrumpas, ¿Esta bien?- dijo, yo solo asentí.

-Me gustarías que sepas que yo no me ando acostando con todas las chicas que me cruzo, no soy así mis padres me criaron para respetar a una mujer, pero me gustas, realmente me gustas, desde hace tiempo, cuando oía a tu hermano hablar de vos, y la pasión con la que lo hacia, siempre llamó mi atención, y dentro mio crecía algo que no supe descifrar hasta anoche, no puedo decirte que te amo, por que estaría mintiendo, y no quiero mentirte, pero realmente me gustas, quiero conocerte, quiero que estemos juntos, a travez de tu hermano, me he ido dando cuenta de que eres una gran persona, muy especial y con una bondad infinita a la que le gusta amar a todo lo que le rodea.- el continuó

-La sinceridad no es algo que abunda hoy en día, pero, es tan necesaria que cuando encontramos a una persona que sea sincera con nosotros es importante que _la mantengamos a nuestro lado _y, a ser posible, que le agradezcamos esa sinceridad, que le digamos lo que pensamos sobre ese comportamiento y lo positivo que resulta eso para nuestra relación de amistad, por eso te digo todo esto, Y no es fácil conseguir a una persona así en la vida, una buena amiga que siempre está cuando la necesitas y que intenta disfrutar la vida al máximo sin dejarse llevar. Una chica que sabe lo que quiere y con quién lo quiere, es muy difícil de encontrar en otras personas, y tu vocación y tu devoción por lo que haces y por hacer sentirse bien a los demás, es otro de esos puntos que te encumbran como la gran persona que eres. Por supuesto también tienes tus defectos, si no los tuvieses no serías tan perfecta, pero esos defectos son los que en combinación de convierten en la persona ideal. Y eso es lo que te quiero transmitir y lo que te quiero decir para qué valores si para ti también podría ser positivo que compartamos juntos una temporada y comprobar si realmente estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Es por ello que te digo que quiero que seas mi pareja. Se que te peleaste ayer con ese idiota, voy a sonar egoísta, insensible, o como quieras decirle pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Cuando termino de decirme todo eso, no podía creerlo, como pudo desarmarme emocionalmente, sentí mis ojos llenar de lagrimas, no tenia palabras para responderle, solo pude besarlo, besarlo como nunca había besado a nadie antes.

-Necesito una respuesta (TN)- suplico tomando mi cara de sus manos, no podía rechazarlo, yo asentí.

-¿Eso es un si?- preguntó con miedo.

-si, si quiero ser tu novia Jake- su sonrisa me derritió el corazón, y me beso ferozmente, con tanta pasión que si no nos dejábamos de besar, no salíamos del departamento. nos separamos jadeando.

-tenemos de desayunar, así podemos ir al cine y a almorzar con los demás, y luego a buscar sus cosas-

-¿a que te referís con sus cosas?-

-se vienen un tiempo acá- dije, el me miro raro -¿No lo sabias?- pregunte, el negó.

-si, Jasper, Alice y tu-dije.

-me gusta el sonido de eso-

-¿el sonido de que?- no entendía a que se refería.

-tu, yo, en una casa, juntos- susurro pegado a mis labios, yo sonreí, por que había tenido el mismo pensamiento cuando me entere.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?. Pienso hacer varios caps mas, como una historia.**

**_*LAS INVITO A LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS._**

_***LOS LINK DE TODO EN MI PERFIL**_

***AGREGUENME A SUS FAVORITOS/ ALERTAS.**

_***REVIEWS CON SU DUDA, PROMETO RESPONDERLAS.**_

_***DIGAN QUE LES PARECIÓ.?**_

_***LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA?**_


End file.
